1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording medium having unique identification information, a data recording method using the same, an information terminal unit, an information service method, and an information service unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thus far, data recording mediums such as so-called CD family, on which content data is pre-recorded and on which users are prohibited from recording data, have become common. The standard about compact discs (CD), which have been widely used, is referred to as compact disc audio (CD-DA) and based on the description of a standard specification book called Redbook. Based on the specification, various formats for example CD-ROM have been standardized and CD family has been set forth. In the following description, CD generally refers to discs of various formats included in the CD family.
A CD is produced by a stamper using a master disc. Since CDs can be easily produced in quantity, they have been widely used. On the other hand, since CDs are produced by the stamper, it is difficult to record data thereon after they have been produced. Thus, since identification information that identifies CDs is not recorded on CDs, they cannot be identified. Thus, services with which the CDs provide the users are restricted.
To solve such a problem, a technology for adding identification information that is unique to each CD thereto has been proposed. For rewritable data recording mediums such as Compact Disc Re-Writable (CD-RW) discs on which user can record data, a technology for recording a media ID that is unique identification information has been proposed as described in Related Art Reference 1.